lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW United States Heavyweight Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) Transatlantic Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the second highest ranked championship exclusive to the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. The title spotlights the expanding globalization of the federation, being contested by superstars between North America and Europe, but in no way restricted to those barriers. History In 2004, the roster for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) had grown so large that management decided to do a brand extension. The rosters were split between the PWA's two shows, Schizophrenia (now known as Insanity) and Pyromania (now known as Inferno). Pyromania drafted Jade to their brand, who was the reigning the PWA Western States Heritage Championship. As a result, the promotion's top mid-card title became exclusive to Pyromania, leaving Schizophrenia without a top mid-card championship. The PWA United States Championship was introduced shortly thereafter and commissioned to be the second highest-ranked singles championship for the Schizophrenia brand. The first man to win the title was The D. Over time, the championship helped build the singles careers of many of its top stars, including the likes of Phantom Lord, Joey Hollywood, and The Rabbi. In November of 2006, management announced that the rosters would be re-drafted during Homecoming. During the 2006 PWA Draft, Schizophrenia drafted The Rabbi with the fifth overall pick to keep the United States Championship on its brand. However, in Homecoming's opening contest, Pyromania's newly acquired Drew "Headbanger" Michaels defeated Rabbi for the title and brought the championship to Pyromania. In April of 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling, while Pyromania was renamed Inferno. As a result, the title was officially renamed the LPW United States Championship. At Dead Reckoning, England's The Rik defeated Australian champion Peter Saint and Portugal's RaTo in a Triple Threat match to win the title. Citing his international influence, The Rik unified the LPW United States Championship with his UKWF Championship during the Inferno 12.1 telecast. As a result, the title was renamed to the LPW Transatlantic Championship. After Altered Reality IV and Spectre's resignation as President, LPW was bodyslammed by the financial crisis of 2008. Hoping to create a renewed interest, new CEO The Boss announced the third LPW Draft, and later named Little Red Riding Hood as Insanity's new General Manager. Little Red drafted The Rik with the 20th overall selection, thus bringing the Transatlantic Championship back to Insanity. Once The Rik no showed a house show, Little Red stripped him of the title and created a unique eight-man tournament called The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship. The finals concluded on January 18, 2009 at Honor Roll, when The Rabbi reclaimed the gold when he defeated Ireland's Daniel Oakley to win the title. Current champion The current champion is Ash Strife. He defeated defending champion The Rabbi and Pope Fred in a Triple Threat match during Insanity LIVE from Woodstock on September 15, 2009. Lineage External links *The History of Insanity